


Warm light

by BreeDavis



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis





	Warm light

A heartbeat

A feeling of pure joy

Of warmth

Of safety

Never letting me go

It flutters in my mind

A relaxed feeling

Like sitting by a fire, drinking coca

On a cold mourning,

Like a warm embrace from someone you love

One cannot replicate this feeling 

Or the feeling behind it would be lost

No miraculous drug

To bring fourth this sensation

All you need is warm light, and your own imagination

To feel like you can fly

And to know this pleasure is possible

Is a pleasure in its own 

Of its own 

Of our own

Togetherness is the key

Surrounded in the warm light that I love, 

Until the light turns to a beautiful nothing in my arms

 


End file.
